musaigen_no_phantom_worldfandomcom-20200222-history
Naked Dive
is the opening song for the ''Musaigen no Phantom World'' anime. This song was performed by SCREEN mode. Lyrics Romaji= ittai nani ga seikai nan darou? TAIMURAIN ni sakimidareru FAKE is reality? zetsubou ya kanki nante kakenukeru dake no Mirage afureru INFOMEESHON yuraideiru NONFIKUSHON akai reisei aoi jounetsu aima na JAJJI misukashichau JIIZASU kainarashi mukanshin VIINASU kidotteru meisou gensou Highway... Seek your way! Noside oborete itaindesho, mousou wa itsudatte mitsu no aji Noside sore ja mono tannai nara... "hada" o sarase! saa, Naked Dive! kanjou o hanatte tashikamero kimi no REAL o sou, Naked Dive! shoudou no Myself motome tsuzukereba iin janai? your world!! mugamuchuu de sakebe! your world!! genkai wa nai sa your world!! sono kotae no saki e your world!! hirake New World! nayamashii AIDENTITI noshi kakatteru GURABITI yasashii uso zankoku na shinjitsu sakusou suru BUREIN homegoroshi no DEEMON sosonokashi yoritsukya kiba muku FAMU FATAARU shinsou shinri Seek Out... SHISOO GEEMU! Noside mayotteru baai janai, kimerareta asu matterun nara Noside mune ni obita kodou no hibiku hou e saa, Naked Dive! kandou o koete kokoro no saishinbu e TOUCH shiyou sou, Naked Dive! sagasunda myself hikari o atechaeba iin janai? your world!! mugamuchuu de odore! your world!! gensou janai sa your world!! sono jiyuu no saki ga your world!! hontou no World! daremo ga sono umi e kaeru hazu sa, togisumasareta "gokan no umi" e to nee, sono te de furetain desho zetsubou to kanki no BODY issho ni yorisoi aiseru kara... omoi kitte daite! saa, Naked Dive! kanjou o hanatte tashikamero kimi no REAL o sou, Naked Dive! shoudou no Myself motome tsuzukereba iin janai? saa, Naked Live! "ima" o koete egaku no sa REAL no saki o sou, Naked Live! yakudou no myself gensou yori mo daitan ga ii! your world!! mugamuchuu de sakebe! your world!! genkai wa nai sa your world!! sono kotae no saki e your world!! hirake New World! |-| Katakana= いったい何が正解なんだろう？タイムラインに咲き乱れるFAKE is reality？　絶望や歓喜なんて　駆け抜けるだけのMirage 溢れるインフォメーション　揺らいでいるノンフィクション 赤い冷静　青い情熱　曖昧な審判(ジャッジ) 見透かしちゃうジーザス飼い馴らし　無関心ヴィーナス気取ってる 迷走幻想Highway…Seek your way！ Noside　溺れていたいんでしょ、妄想はいつだって蜜の味 Noside　それじゃ物足んないなら…『本能\(はだ)』を曝せ！ さぁ、Naked Dive！　感情を放って 確かめろ君のREALを そう、Naked Dive！　衝動のMyself 求め続ければいいんじゃない？ your world！！　無我夢中で叫べ！ your world！！　限界はないさ your world！！　その真理(こたえ)の先へ your world！！　拓けNew World！ 悩ましいアイデンティティ　のし掛かってるグラビティ 優しい嘘　残酷な真実　錯綜する脳(ブレイン) 褒め殺しのデーモン唆(そそのか)し 寄り付きゃ牙剥くファム・ファタール 深層心理Seek Out…シーソ\ーゲーム！ Noside　迷ってる場合じゃない、決められた明日待ってんなら Noside　胸に帯びた鼓動の響くほうへ さぁ、Naked Dive！　感動を越えて 心の最深部へTOUCHしよう そう、Naked Dive！　探すんだmyself 光をあてちゃえばいいんじゃない？ your world！！　無我夢中で踊れ！ your world！！　幻想じゃないさ your world！！　その自由の先が your world！！　真実(ほんとう)のWorld！ 誰もがその海へ還るはずさ、研ぎ澄まされた“五感の海”へと ねぇ、その手で触れたいんでしょ　絶望と歓喜のBODY 一緒に寄り添い愛せるから…思いきって抱いて！ さぁ、Naked Dive！　感情を放って 確かめろ君のREALを そう、Naked Dive！　衝動のMyself 求め続ければいいんじゃない？ さぁ、Naked Live！　“現在”を超えて 描くのさREALの先を そう、Naked Live！　躍動のmyself 幻想よりも大胆がいい！ your world！！　無我夢中で叫べ！ your world！！　限界はないさ your world！！　その真理(こたえ)の先へ your world！！　拓けNew World！ |-| English Translation= What is truth? Fakeness scattered across the timeline. is reality? Despair and happiness are nothing but a passing mirage. Information overflowing, non-fiction wavering. Red rationalism, blue passion, ambiguous judgement. See through Jesus, acting like an indifferent Venus. llusions, delusions, highway, seek your way! noside You want to stay buried in your fantasies, always tasting of honey. noside If that's not enough to satisfy you, you'll have to show some skin! Naked Dive! Release your emotions. Find your reality. Naked Dive! Impulsive myself. Just keep searching. your world!! Shout it with abandon. your world!! There are no limits. your world!! When you find the answer. your world!! Open up a new world! |-| Audio Gallery Naked Dive Musaigen_op_01.jpg Guggh.png|The Hosea Academy Opening-Haruhiko-Ruru.jpg 20160116-phantomOP-03.jpg MaiOpening.jpg Musaigen_op_04.jpg 20160116-phantomOP-04.jpg 20160116-phantomOP-05.jpg 20160116-phantomOP-06.jpg 20160116-phantomOP-07.jpg 20160116-phantomOP-08.jpg 20160116-phantomOP-09.jpg Musaigen_op_09.jpg LogoOpening.png Videos Naked Dive Category:Songs Category:Music